5 Ways to Say 'I Love You'
by Rosalie Ride
Summary: Sweet little Fax story where Fang has this little problem...He wants to tell Max he loves her...but doesn't know the right way! As he goes to Nudge and Angel for help, Max starts wondering what's going on... A/N Wings! Five chapters of fluffy ways that Fang tells Max how much he loves her...#2 is pretty awesome!
1. Phase 1- The Note

**Hello! I'm here again with a cute, fluffy little thing about Fang in a dilemma about how to say 'I love you' to Max. This'll be five chapters long, with one of the five ways in each chapter. So, without further ado...Chapter one!**

**Chapter One- The Note**

**Fang P.O.V.**

For the first time, I am sitting in Angel and Nudge's room willingly. I've been having this...problem...and only those two can help me with it.

The girls stand in front of me, walking in small circles in the middle of the room. I'm sitting on the bed nervously.

"So," Angel stops and turns to me. "Why are you here?"

"Uh, I need you two to help me with something." I say.

Nudge looks at me also, "Well, spit it out!"

I thought for a minute. "I-I love Max-" Nudge cut me off.

"Well, duh! We all know _that!_" She exclaims.

"I know, but...I don't know how to tell her…" I tell them.

"Geez, Fang," Angel jokes. "I never thought you would want love advice from a nine year-old and a fourteen year-old." I shrug. "But, we'll help you. Right, Nudge?"

Nudge nods excitedly. "Okay, then." Angel says.

Ten minutes later, she has written on a whiteboard (Glob knows where she got _that _from) "Five Ways to Tell a Birdgirl You Love Her" and it listed just that.

"Pick one." Angel commands. I look at every one. They were all awesome.

"One?" I ask, "How about all of them?" The girls smile at each other.

_**Phase 1: THE NOTE**_

Angel and Nudge had gotten out a ton of different kinds of paper, so I chose the black printed paper, eleven of them, and started writing with a white pencil.

_*Later*_

**Max P.O.V.**

"Fang?" I called. Weird, I've barely seen Fang at all today, except for passing him when he was with the other girls. What are they planning?

"Fang, where are you?" I go to check his room, and sure enough, he's sleeping. Geez.

I go to my room and shower in my bathroom. When I'm done and ready for bed, I get into my bed. Just when I'm on the brink of sleep, I see a note on my bedside table. I pick it up.

On the cover page, all it shows is _Dear Max, from Fang _in Fang's smooth cursive writing. I turn the page.

_My love,_

_Turn one page_

So I did.

_Sweetheart,_

_Turn five pages_

On with the five pages. I get a quizzical look on my face.

_I know I'm putting you through agony, but_

_Turn two pages_

Oh geez, we're nearing the end.

_Just a bit more,_

_Turn one page_

I do. What I see makes my heart skip a beat.

_I Love You,_

_Max_


	2. Phase 2- 50 Reasons

**Part two is up! I'm really not gonna wait for reviews or any of that, because I wanna get this story up ASAP. And I kind of forgot to mention that Fang may be a bit OOC in this fic… Sorry. But, aside from that, I'm working on chapter 5 of Things With Wings, and my laptop broke a while ago (If you read a while ago that my old computer broke, don't you know that I have such GREAT luck with technology? Lol) so I'm waiting to see if that can be fixed cause I'm pretty damn sure that I already started chapter 2 of Kellyn on Word on that laptop. Meh. **

**I also want to thank all of my reviewers so far:**

**Maximumrider99, fleeceinabox, Virls1o1, and BlackxXxFire**

**Thank you guys, for supporting me. :)**

**Anywho- PHASE 2~~~**

**Chapter 2- 50 Reasons**

**Fang P.O.V.**

I watch on my laptop the little hidden cameras I stole from Gazzy for this, to see what Max's reaction is when she reads the first way I'm telling her. As I watch her, I get a bit scared because of one point where she just looked like it was so strange, but then I smile at her face when she reads the last part out loud. She rolls over on her bed and I watch her peacefully fall asleep with the note in her hand. I close my laptop and fall asleep.

*The Next Morning*

"Fang, get up!" I automatically shoot out of bed because of many years of being awoken from Eraser attacks. When I get more control, I notice that it was just Angel and Nudge again.

"Whadayawan?" I ask tiredly. Angel drops my laptop on me.

"Start writing," she commands bluntly.

"Wha?"

She shows me the whiteboard again, and points to the second thing on the list. Holy sh*t.

"Start writing," they both say again. I open my laptop and start on number two on the list of my five ways.

**Phase 2- 50 Reasons **

*8:00 PM*

**Max P.O.V.**

Ugh! I am seriously getting so pissed off with Fang lately. Today he basically just sat in his room and did nothing all day. Gosh, I _will_ find out why he's acting like this.

I see Nudge pass by in the kitchen. "Hey Nudge," I greet her.

She looks at me nervously. "Hi, Max…"

"Whatcha doing?" I ask her slowly. She fidgets.

"Oh, nothing. Just bringing these pens up to Fang…" I look at her questioningly. "...He's doing this… application… for a job at… McDonalds!" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"McDonalds? Sorry to be blunt but, what the heck are you guys planning?" I ask her.

"Nothing!" Hmmm…We'll see about that…

I walk to the stairs and see a piece of paper hanging in front of me. I look at what it says carefully.

_The 50 Reasons Why I Love My Birdgirl…_

That's all that it says… I turn it over.

_Check the walls as you go up the stairs…_

Huh? As I walk up the stairs to my bedroom, I see little notes taped to the walls. The first one says:

_50. I can be myself with you…_

_49. You love me even with all my faults (Like giant black wings…)_

_48. You are the best 'mother' that our Flock could have._

As I continue on walking, I see multiple other notes.

_47. Even when I'm a 'quiet, unemotional rock', you still like me._

_46. You let me be silent and never question me._

_45. You're the best smart-ass that I know._

I chuckle a bit at that.

_44. When I disappear (literally) you find me._

_43. You make me feel like I've never felt before._

_42. We can talk about everything and nothing, and it'll still be okay with you._

_41. When we hold each other, everything seems perfect, even in our crazy lives._

_40. The way you see through my stone-hard expressions._

_39. Because you're soooo warm and cuddly (Sarcasm there.)_

_38. You're beautiful, even when you're covered in dirt and blood._

_37. The way you touch me, as if trying not to break me._

_36. You're always on my side._

_35. When you need to cry, you let me lend you a shoulder._

_34. You're so dependable and trustworthy._

_33. When we're with each other, the Erasers don't matter._

_32. You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen._

_31. You are the light in mine and the Flock's lives._

_30. You know how to bring a smile to my face._

_29. You're as helpful as therapy - without the charge._

_28. You always try to protect everyone without asking for anything in return. Time to return the favour._

_27. You have an amazing sense of humor._

_26. You're simply irresistible_

_25. You whack me if I forgot something worth remembering._

_24. Every moment spent with each other is a moment treasured._

_23. You say we're everything you need in life._

_22. Your loving gaze is enough to bring me through a long day of surviving._

_21. Your eyes are the lovely color of unbarfed chocolate. (hence, Beautiful)_

_20. The softness of your voice is like silk on my soul._

_19. You've seen me at my worst and you still love me._

_18. You know all my secrets and keep them._

Oh. poetic, aren't we, Fang?

_17. You have the cutest booty ever… *Smile*_

_16. You're so hot._

_15. Your lips are always soft and warm._

I laugh more at number 17…

_14. You're shy with showing your feelings for me (though a bit frustrating sometimes)._

_13. You listen to me when it's important._

_12. I give you one touch and your knees buckle._

_11. You got jealous with that girl from Virginia. Lissa, was it?_

_10. If you shaved your legs, they would be cuter than mine._

_09. You move to lie on my chest when we sleep on the ground._

Holy crap… He knew about that little thing in Virginia?

_08. You're only mad for a little while when I beat you at brawling._

_07. You excite me, delight me, and ignite me._

_06. I can't go without you._

_05. You taught me what love is…_

_04. You never get bored of me._

_03. You out the Flock before anything else… even saving the world from mad scientists_

There is a smaller one pinned on my door…

_02. Your intelligence… because you were smart enough to fall in love with me… hehe… _

After I read it, I walk into my room and what I saw surprised me.

Fang was standing there holding up the last note. He said out loud:

"_You are crazily, deeply, incredibly, joyously, terrifyingly in love with me."_

I smile and walk over to hug the stupid jerk.

**~~Rosalie Ride~~**


	3. Phase 3- 10 Languages

**Hellooo again! I'm back with more **_**5 Ways to Say 'I Love You'**_**. Oh gawd, I sound like a television show host. haha. Well, On to the story.**

**Oh, I almost forgot! ~I do not own Maximum Ride, Drake and Josh, Spongebob, or The Notebook~ Don't wanna get sued now, do we? I'm only 12!  
**

**Chapter 3- Learning Languages**

**Fang P.O.V.**

I wait in Max's room anxiously after Nudge told me that she would be coming, and soon enough, I hear a couple of giggles from the stairway. I see her stop in front of the door, reading the second to last note. The door cracks open and I straighten up, my heart beating faster than it normally would. When Max walks in, she stops when she sees me and the note I carry in my hands.

I read the note to her out loud, "You are crazily, deeply, incredibly, joyously, terrifyingly in love with me." And with that, she walks over and hugs me tightly. I drop the note to the floor and wrap my arms around her. We stay that way for a while before Max speaks up.

"You're so sweet, but I would like to shower and sleep, so please leave," she says and smiles.

I nod and walk out of her room, but not before I give Max a quick peck on the cheek.

I walk into my room and stumble when I see Angel and Nudge waiting.

Angel speaks first, "sense you don't like getting up early, we've just decided to tell you what the next thing on the list is for tomorrow. Angel whispers into my ear what it is and smiles at me.

"This is going to be so fun!" Nudge pipes up, "Goodnight, Fangles!"

I wave to the girls and lay in my bed silently.

…

...Fangles?

*The Next Morning… 9:00*

I wake up and start to think of having to learn a few new languages today… this'll be fun…

**Phase 3- 10 Languages**

**Max P.O.V.**

During breakfast this morning, Fang leans over at the table and whispers to me, _"Je t'aime."_

Okay… I have exactly no idea what that meant. Whatever.

*A bit later… noontime*

We're all sitting in the living room watching Spongebob and Drake and Josh. Fang and I sit on the couch together while the others are watching intently.

Fang leans in and whispers to me, "_Ti amo…" _and I could smell his minty breath.

"What?" I whisper back. Fang just sits back with a sly smirk on his face.

*EVEN LATER….. around 2 pm*

Wonder what Fang will say now… He's coming over here…

"Hello, love," Fang says to me as he walks by. I raise an eyebrow. "What's that look for?"

"... I… Nevermind." I say and start to turn away.

"Wait, Max," Fang catches my hand and pulls me into a short but sweet kiss.

"EWW MAX AND FANG ARE KISSING AGAIN!" Gazzy yells from the living room.

I grin as Fang says to me, _"alskar dig…"_

"UGH!" I yell and stalk away as that little jerk just chuckles behind me.

I walk up to my room and close the door, but a foot catches it before it slams. It was Fang.

"Hold up, Max. I just want you to know that…" he takes both of my hands in his and looks into my eyes deeply. _"Ya tebya lyublyu."_

I take a deep breath. "Fang?" I say cautiously, "I… am going… to… kill you…"

Then he runs.

*A few hours later… 7:00 pm*

The Flock and I decided to sit and watch _The Notebook_ together, because Nudge wouldn't stop blabbering on about it, much to our dismay (other than Nudge and Angel).

Halfway through the movie, which I was actually kind of in to at that point, the little demon puts his arm around me and I lean into his side. What? I'm mad at him, but not really mad. Fang rests his head on mine and squeezes my shoulder like Jeb used to do when we were little.

He kisses my forehead and whispers something.

"What?" I ask.

"_Eu te amo…"_

This time I simply roll my eyes and lay closer to Fang. "Mind telling me what that means?"

He doesn't answer. What a butt.

*Stillllllll later… 11:00 pm*

"Hey, Fang?" I ask him when we're in front of my bedroom door.

"Hm?"

I smile sheepishly. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" Fang cocks his head. "I just… miss sleeping with my Flock sometimes…" He nods his head and smiles the tiniest bit.

"Thanks." We walk into my room and Fang picks me up and lays me down on my bed, pulling my covers over me. After, he finishes, Fang hops over on the other side of me and turns out the light from my lamp. I move over and lay my head on his chest and snuggle up close to him. Yes, I did just admit to snuggling with Fang… deal with it.

Fang whispers, _"ai shite imasu… is brea liom tu… wo ai ni… s'agapo…"_

"Do you want to tell me now what that means?" I move my head to look up at him.

"Mm…" is all he says.

I think.

"_I Love You…"_ Fang whispers, "That's what it means…"

I lay my head back down and start to fall asleep. I recall a song that Nudge had shown me once…

_I've been asleep for a while now…_

_You tucked me in just like a child now…._

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms…._

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth..._

**By the way, guys, these are French, Italian, Swedish, Russian, Portuguese, Japanese, Irish, Chinese, Greek, and ENGLISH. It's probably not good for me to be up this late considering I have swim team at 8 tomorrow morning… but I will for you guys!**


End file.
